Just Give Me a Reason
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Johnlock. John and Sherlock are a couple and Sally doesn't understand them. A/N: Asexual Demiromantic Sherlock. Heterosexual Panromantic John.
1. Just Give Me a Reason

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**Right from the start,**

**You were a thief,**

**You stole my heart,**

**And I, your willing victim.**

**I let you see the parts of me,**

**That weren't all that pretty,**

**And with every touch you fixed them.**

"Have you two finally started shagging yet?"

This very inappropriate question was posed by Donovan - like that part was such a surprise - right in front of Lestrade's entire floor at New Scotland Yard.

John and Sherlock had entered the room after hauling it over there when Sherlock got a text about a case that reached **number 10** on his scale. A new development for them though, was the hand holding. Everyone noticed, but only Donovan seemed to have the cajones to say anything it.

"I'm not gay," John answered instinctively. Sherlock remained silent. Neither let the other's hand go though.

"Really? From where I'm standing, it very much looks like it," she snarked.

Sherlock coughed into his free hand. Funny enough, it sounded very reminiscent of the word 'idiot'.

The couple shared a look and John nodded after a roll of the eyes from Sherlock. It was all the prompting he needed.

"I'm not homosexual and Sherlock is asexual. We've never had sex and don't plan to."

"But you're a couple," the dark skinned woman pointed out, making the flatmates roll their eyes.

"It is possible to be in a relationship and there be no sex involved," John explained. "Asexuality means that the person in question is not sexually attracted to anyone and they feel no particular need to have sex. Homosexuality means that a person is sexually attracted to their own gender. Sherlock isn't interested in sex and I'm not sexually attracted to men."

"Then what is the point?" she sneered, obviously not understanding what he was saying.

"Sex does not dictate a relationship. It should not dictate who you love either. I love Sherlock for being himself. For his mind. For his little quirks and even the annoying ones such as experiments. I just don't feel like shagging him, even if I _do _think he's attractive for a man. He just doesn't give me an erection. Male genetalia doesn't interest me. Sherlock isn't sexually attracted to people nor does he _want_ to have sex and that is okay with me. I could stay celibate for the rest of my days and I wouldn't mind, because I have him and that's enough for me."

John turned and smiled at Sherlock, who gave him the occasional 'Jawn Grin'.

"We kiss, cuddle, argue and do everything other couples would do, without the need for sex. And we like it this way. We are happy. If you cannot understand it, then you are as stupid as Sherlock has said you are."

John clutched his fiance's hand and dragged him into Lestrade's office, officially dismissing Sally Donovan.

Sherlock leaned down and pecked him on the cheek. "That was brilliant, John. Please make this a habit."

John grinned in return. "Always."

**A/N: Done! I don't own Just Give Me a Reason by Pink.**

**How was it?**

**See ya! :)**


	2. The Reason is You

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY! **

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW EVERYONE BACK. I GIVE PREVIEWS TO MY FICS. :)**

**ATTENTION!************ THIS IS THE PREQUEL FIC TO THE FIRST CHAPTER. A LOT OF PEOPLE WANTED ONE. I WROTE THIS WITHIN HALF AN HOUR. YAY ME!**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not a perfect person.<strong>

**There's many things I wish I didn't do.**

**But I continue learning.**

**I never meant to do those things to you.**

**And so I have to say before I go.**

**That I just want you to know.**

**I've found a reason for me.**

**To change who I used to be.**

**A reason to start over new,**

**and the reason is you.**

Sherlock Holmes had never before cared what people thought of him. He reassured himself that since he was obviously more intelligent than they could ever hope to be, he was above him in a sense.

And then John Watson limped into his life. Dressed plainly and carrying a cane, the man didn't seem to be too much on the surface. Of course that would be the assessment of _normal _folk. But Sherlock was able to ascertain that John was an invalided soldier and an army doctor. John had an air about him that just screamed _alpha _in a sense.

And the man proved to be different. He was not cowed by Mycroft's threats and apparently was very snarky to the British Government. And then he killed to save Sherlock's life. They were both things that no one had ever done for him before. And he couldn't help but find John to be a breath of fresh air. He liked John more than he cared to admit.

John moved into the flat and their lives became hectic. John blogged about his cases, which soon became _their _cases. John worried over his health all the time. He tried to make sure that Sherlock ate and drank regularly, and was very tolerant of the head in the fridge and the other _things _stored about the flat.

John was a bigger help than people realized. He noticed things like social cues that Sherlock missed, usually because he didn't care to learn about them. When he was around, people were easier to deal with. John knew how to smooth talk the answers out of them. It was so much better than Sherlock having to pretend to be _nice _for an undetermined amount of time.

John became important to the Work. And then Moriarty touched him and made him a pawn in their game. That would not do. Not at all. John was _his_, dammit!

And yet John offered to saved Sherlock's life again, by plastering his bomb covered body to a madman and telling Sherlock to get away. Sherlock had never been so touched in all his life. It was sentimental and yet he couldn't help it. Who else had offered something so important for him? No one.

When they were safe once more, things returned to normal, but Moriarty was by no means out of the game. Irene Adler worked with him apparently and she was a large distraction. A distraction that John did not appreciate obviously. Irene assumed that it was because John was jealous of her, but John couldn't be, because he wasn't homosexual.

John cared deeply about Sherlock's feelings and he was offended on the man's behalf. He wanted Irene to be honest with Sherlock. He cared about Sherlock and it made the consulting detective smile a bit.

And when Irene was taken away from him by Mycroft and his men, John was still there.

And then he told John he only had one friend and John's reaction was priceless. But he was happy to hear how Sherlock felt about him. The smile he sent the brunet, was enough to light the world up if it had to. He was like a conductor of the light. He always made things better. It made Sherlock feel giddy and terrified and ill all at once. He didn't understand.

And then Moriarty threatened John again and Sherlock had to act. To save John and to remove the threat.

He never thought his actions would have such consequences. He'd even pondered all the possible ways he could do it without John having to be affected at all, but there were none.

Sherlock found himself literally willing to _die _for his only friend. The only person to ever tell him he was 'amazing'. Who actually appreciated his abilities of discernment. Who accepted him for what society seemed to despise. Who fought against Mycroft for him.

All those thoughts made him happy and sad all at once. Because there would be no more John. There would just be Sherlock, like it had been before John arrived. All alone again, in the darkness, with his conductor gone. His conductor out there, shining the light on others.

Sherlock didn't like how sad these thoughts had made him. Hated feeling such things that had at one time seemed so trivial. But he'd realized what it was. Though he had denied the possibility repeatedly. He couldn't deny it for too long, however, because it just made so much sense. Why he was go to such lengths for one person. Why he actually cared about John at all.

Love.

He'd fallen in love and he'd never thought it was possible. But made him feel all these _things_. Things he knew he could never understand.

There was a seventy percent chance that he wouldn't survive the fall. Whether he lived or died didn't matter though. He'd take the fact that he loved John to the grave. John wouldn't fall in love with a man, so there was no possible way he'd return Sherlock's feelings of sentiment. There was no way for him to care like Sherlock did.

And then Sherlock jumped as John watched. And he went into hiding to take down the spider's web. He'd managed it. Three year of it, but he was still alive and he'd actually be able to return to John.

And then Mycroft explained John's life in the absence of Sherlock and Sherlock was not pleased.

Nothing.

John did exactly that in those three years.

He lost about two Stone, which was too much. He looked haggard and tired. His normally deep, ocean like eyes were dull and full of boredom. This wasn't his John anymore.

John hadn't been in a relationship since the halfway mark into their two years of acquaintance/friendship. He also hadn't been out to a pub or anywhere really. He lived at Baker Street simply because Mycroft supposedly informed him of Sherlock leaving him money in his Will. That was the only reason he stayed. He worked at the clinic and went home. He did nothing else with his life. He was wasting away and it broke Sherlock's heart, because _he _had done that to the once strong man.

So Sherlock appeared in the most flamboyant way possible and received a punch in the face for his troubles. And then his arms were full of a crying ex-soldier. Said man clutched at his new Belstaff and hid his face away in the fabric. Sherlock stood for nearly an hour, trying to console his only friend who was grieving in away he couldn't understand.

He tried his best to explain and actually teared up a bit, unable to understand why he was affected so much. But John did not scorn him, nor did he insult his actions.

Instead, he did something very shocking that sent Sherlock over the moon.

He pulled the detective in a kiss.

"But you aren't gay," Sherlock pointed out when they separated.

John smiled lightly, "I don't need to be gay to be in love with you. You're not gay either."

Sherlock shook his head. "No. I've never been interested in sex and relationships. And no one has ever show me any interest."

John explained that Sherlock was Asexual and that he fell in love with his friend. John then told him that he wasn't Homosexual, but had fallen in love with him. _Him_! John loved _him_!

It was a sort of high. Better than the drugs could have ever given him.

And he was so happy! John cared about him too. John returned his feelings. John defied the odds again!

And John didn't pester him about sexual fulfillment!

Sherlock couldn't have been more happy. Things couldn't have gotten any better. And then their lives picked up from where they had left off and suddenly he knew, they _did _get better. Much better.

All because of John. His conductor of light. And he was happy to have him.

**I'm sorry that I hurt you.**

**It's something I must live with everyday.**

**And all the pain I put you through.**

**I wish that I could take it all away,**

**And be the one who catches all your tears.**

**Thats why I need you to hear.**

**I've found a reason for me.**

**To change who I used to be.**

**A reason to start over new,**

**and the reason is You.**

_**And the reason is You.**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: Done! I do not own the song 'The Reason', by Hoobastank.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Johnlock fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. I FOLLOW EVERYONE BACK. I GIVE PREVIEWS TO MY FICS. :)**


End file.
